Memories
by Vamp213
Summary: They knew it was dangerous, they knew it was wrong. Some would even consider what they did equivalent to buying a ticket straight to hell. They knew their families would be shamed if word ever got out, they knew their parents would disown them. But regardless of all the negative consequences that were destined to come from this "ungodly" act it didn't stop them from doing it anyway


An: Hi everyone It's been a while since I wrote a Bamon fic ( one of my first ships ever! ahah love them) and this plot bunny kept bouncing around in my head. So I had to write it down. I'm kind of testing the waters here. It's based in the 60's and it's about a white boy (Damon) falling in love with a black girl (Bonnie) and they have am secret relationship etc etc. Enjoy Lovelies!

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD.

* * *

><p>They knew it was dangerous, they knew it was wrong. Some would even consider what they did equivalent to buying a ticket straight to hell. They knew their family's would be shamed if word ever got out, they knew their parents would disown them. But regardless of all the negative consequences that were destined to come from this "ungodly" act, it didn't stop them from doing it anyways. The power of love was simply too strong.<p>

It all started of a time when the world was a different place. Where equality just didn't seem to exists. Woman were inferior to men and blacks were inferior to the whites or supposedly inferior to them. But then again it was a different time where the mind sets of people were different as well. To be precise it was 1966. It was a hot August summer day, so hot that one could see the heat waves emerge off the fresh black road. Children cooled themselves off with the cold water from the hose and the men who sold ice-cream bars and ice cold Coca Cola were making double their profits in one day. It was so hot that women bathed before noon and again at three o clock. They drenched themselves in Talcum powder and fanned themselves off to keep cool. It was just that hot.

A young 17 year old Damon Salvatore entered his favourite diner, his raven black hair was slicked back with hair grease which perfectly showed off his exhilarating blue eyes. He wore a pair of blue Levi jeans that were folded up near at the ankle and a plain white t-shirt underneath his all black leather jacket. Pulling out a comb from the pocket of his jeans he combed his slick hair back before putting the comb away and walking to the table where his friends were. All of his friends were dressed similar, the guys all wore jeans, a white or black t-shirt and a leather or jean jacket. And the girls Usually wore a skirt with a nice blouse or a summer dress. Damon approached the table and took a seat down beside his girlfriend aka Cheerleading Captain Caroline Forbes. She was the all American girl with baby blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair. He gave her a peck on the cheek and nodded to all of his friends.

"Well if it isn't Dammy-Boy" Matt said greeting the man "What have you been up to man?"

"The usual, Pop has got me boosting again" Damon replied, throughout the entire month of July his father made him and his younger brother Stefan work in his garage and help fix cars. Some days like today he hated working at the shop, it would get hot and sticky. The smell of sweat and oil would linger in the air and he would get very dirty from the oil and grease. Other days Damon would like working in the shop with his brother, they would crack jokes and at the end of the day go to AstroBlasters to get themselves a well deserved milkshake. Plus it got him out of doing romantic/ sappy things with his perky girlfriend.

"But Dam-Dam you promised to make more time for me!" Caroline whined she folded her arms over her chest and pouted up at her boyfriend "You already worked all of July!"

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes "Yeah I promise a lot of things" Damon said coldly making his group of friends laugh. Caroline frowned before getting out of the table, she grabbed her yellow cardigan and threw it over her shoulders.

"You, Damon Salvatore are a jerk!" She said outraged, the blonde haired woman picked up her glass of water and dumped it over his head "And we're done!" She looked at her best friends Elena and Meredith signaling them that they are leaving. The two girls slipped out of the booth and followed their friend out of the diner. Matt, Stefan and Tyler watched the girls storm out before cracking up with laughter.

"You, Damon Salvatore are a jerk!" Stefan teased, he made his voice go higher as he mimicked Caroline.

"And We're done!" Matt finished for the man, both stared at each other before laughing all over again. Damon wiped the beads of water from his face with his hands "Shut up!" He said rudely as he reached across the table for a napkin "That girl was annoying and a loose goose anyways!"

Tyler raised his eyebrow at the man "You saying she's a tramp?" He asked while taking a sip of his cherry soda.

"Well I'm not saying she's a nun"

The group of friends laughed at Damon's response, they we're known as the boys who used girls and broke their hearts afterwards. Damon chuckled while he balled up the used napkins in his hands and threw them into the garbage from his seat. Matt ate some of his chocolate Ice Cream before speaking "Don't worry about it, School's almost back and you're gonna be able to flirt with any girl you want!" Matt said with a smile on his face. Damon smirked, his blonde haired friend was right he no longer had to put up with Caroline's constant nagging anymore and he was officially back on the market.

Damon hollered a waitress over and ordered himself a cheese burger and fries, he smiled up at the girl in her mid 20's and began flirting with her. But when the ginger haired waitress showed no interest, Damon got bored of her and spotted out other girls he could try and woo. The blue eyed man sighed once he figured he wasn't going to strike any oil today. Bored and hungry, Damon turned in his seat to look out the window. Matt, Stefan and Tyler were too busy talking about football to notice  
>that Damon wasn't paying any attention.<p>

The little bell that rang every time a customer came into the joint broke Damon away from his thoughts. He shifted in his seat so he could see who it was, and that's when it all happened. It was the first he had laid eyes on Bonnie Bennett. She wore a simple white dress with matching flats, her dark wavy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had hazel/ green eyes and her skin was the colour of mocha. She was with two other girls, one of them was a milk chocolate colour and the other more like a dark chocolate. The three girls were accompanied by two men both were tall, dark and handsome. The five of them filled up a booth and began talking amongst themselves. Mystic Falls was a diverse small town, majority of the population was white and the minority where black and Hispanic. Racism was very evident among the streets of Mystic Falls, whites and blacks would call each other vulgar names and sometimes would harass the other without a reason. Simply because they were different. The racism in Mystic Falls wasn't as bad as it was in some other places in the deep south but it still wasn't anything church worthy. Blacks and whites were now allowed to go to the same schools, be served at a public place without arbitrary discrimination, get a job, and also vote thanks to President John F. Kennedy's Civil Rights Act of 1963 which was passed a year later. Things had gotten a bit better, some people gained the courage to befriend each other and some had a relationship with the other race and had mixed children. Damon's eyes scanned her, she was beautiful. She had an exotic look and it made him want to know more about her. He watched as a black waitress approached the table and took down their orders. He found himself staring at her with awe, she wasn't like anything he had seen before.

"Look at them blacks over there" Matt barked out harshly "Coming in our restaurant, when they know for a damn fact that they aint wanted here!"

"Shut up!" Damon said glaring at the blonde haired man "Leave them be, they're not harming you!"

"You growing soft Salvatore?"

Damon's piercing blue eyes stared at Matt¸"Look I'm trying to keep the peace besides I can't get in anymore trouble with the law or else my Dad will have my head on a silver platter" Damon replied back he eyes wandered over to the table where Bonnie was.

"Whatever man" Matt said in a bored tone "I'll be good, but if any of them give us a dirty look I'm going to start swinging!"

"Matt" Stefan said speaking up "Shut up, Damon's right they're not bothering us so leave it where it's at!"

Despite the fact it had been 2 years after the Civil Rights Act was passed, Matt was still upset about the fact they now had to share with the blacks. Matt's father was one of the most racist men in Mystic Falls, it was understandable why Matt would act this way. He didn't know better, he was raised in a prejudice home. Damon and Stefan's father on the other hand was more concerned in cars than racism, he was one who would try to keep the peace.

"I said I'm not going to do anything!" Matt said growing angry, he balled his hand up into a fist and slammed it down into the table catching the attention of everyone in the diner including Bonnie Bennett. Matt got up from the table and paid for his ice cream before storming out of the restaurant. Damon shook his head at his friend, eyes were still on their table even after Matt had left. Damon turned around and made eye contact with Bonnie. He was surprised that she didn't look away, instead she continued to look at him until one of her friends brought her back into their conversation. Damon smirked he was sure he saw a faint smile play across her lips. He was going to get to know her if it was the last thing he did, and he didn't care who liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Summer passed by quicker than the warm August breeze. Damon had spent his summer in the shop, lounging at their favourite table in Astro-Blasters with Matt, Stefan and Tyler. He rarely saw the young woman who seemed to catch his attention that one hot August day. He saw her once riding in a car with her family and another time with her friends at a bus stop but he never had the opportunity to talk to the young beauty alone.<p>

Damon glanced in the mirror one last time before he grabbed one of his light blue jean jackets and threw it over his shoulder. The 17 year old knocked on the white wooden door that belonged to his 16 year old brother Stefan.

"Hurry up if you want a ride!" The man with slick black hair hollered.

He continued to make his way downstairs and into the kitchen, Jim Salvatore was seated around the kitchen table reading the Newspaper. Damon strolled into the kitchen and grabbed himself a Banana, Jim licked his finger before turning the page of the thick Newspaper.

"Damon, I'm going to need you and your brother to come home early today. Some engines need fixing" Jim said, the man with a beer gut did not look up from his newspaper as he spoke to his son.

"But Pa, I was going to catch a flick with the boys!"

"Those boys are nothing but trouble, you and your brother are better off without them!" Jim grouched he folded his newspaper neatly and placed it on the table. Damon slowly peeled his banana and took a large bite out of it.

"C'mon dad I spent my entire summer in that fucking shop!"

"That's enough Damon!" Jim angrily "I will not tolerate that language in my home! You know for a fact your mother would not appreciate it"

"I'm sure mom would not appreciate you sleeping with Miss. Daphne either!" Damon said his blood was beginning to boil. Who was he to talk about his mom, when the older man didn't even wait 2 months to sleep with the town's most promiscuous woman after the death of his mother.

"Listen Brat!" Jim spat "I have heard enough, you will be at that shop by 2:45 or so help me God! And if you ever disrespect me or your mother or Miss. Daphne again I will personally ship your ass to Canada to live with your Aunt understand!"

"Perfectly" Damon said squinting his eyes at the man, Damon roughly bit off the last bit of his Banana and threw the peel in the garbage. Damon swiftly put his jean jacket on and grabbed his binders from off of the table "Stefan you have got one minute to get down here or else I'm leaving you!" He yelled before heading straight out the door, Jim jumped in his seat when he heard the front door slam shut. The middle aged man covered his face with his large hands and sighed. His relationship with Damon had gone completely sour the moment his mother passed away. Stefan came jogging down the staircase "You alright dad?" He asked worriedly as he opened the fridge and quickly pulled out an apple.

"Yeah Son I'm alright" Jim replied before pushing his chair back and exiting the kitchen. Stefan shrugged, the greyish-green eyed man wiped the apple on his shirt before he sprinted outside to catch Damon. The younger brother hopped into the car. Damon glared at Stefan before reversing out of the driveway and making his way to school.

(...)

"Hey Salvatore!" Matt called out from a thick crowd "You coming with us?"

"Where?" Damon asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

Matt's blue eyes seemed to spark with life "We're going to ditch and get ourselves some sodas" Matt answered happily. Damon glanced over at Stefan, he knew his goody two shoes of a brother would not disobey their father's rules. Damon sighed he really didn't need his father on his case for another thing "Nah we're going to stay here, Daddy-O's been heavy on the rules lately"

"What a good little boy!" Tyler mocked making Damon glare at him.

"Shut up Lockwood before I make you!"

"You can't make no one do nothing" Tyler said sternly.

Damon chuckled before walking up to the man until they were face to face "You want to say that again?" Damon challenged. At this moment Damon's eyes were so cold that they burned and shot menacing daggers at the dark haired boy. Both men's jaw line went firm, Damon's fist were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Mr. Salvatore and Lockwood!" A thin, women said appearing from around the corner "I suggest you boys get to your assigned classes now!"

Damon glared at Tyler once more before ripping his gaze away from the man. Damon pushed Stefan out of the way before making his way to his first class. The older woman sternly looked at the rest of the boys "I said get to class!" She shouted sternly making the boys shake in their boots. Matt and Tyler headed down the same hallway to their first periods and Stefan headed up the staircase. The woman let out a sharp breath before she made her way back to the principal's office.

...

Damon entered his classroom with an angry look on his face he threw his nap-sack on the floor roughly and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"It's nice for you to join us Damon" The teacher said sarcastically before returning to his mourning speech about Science. Damon scanned the classroom, he knew majority of the people there. He took out a pencil and began to chew on the end of it as he pretended to be interested in what the teacher had to say. His eyes wandered around the class and suddenly stopped on a girl with eyes as green as emeralds and sweet mocha coloured complexion. It was her. It was the girl at the diner. She was seated in the back of the classroom along with her two other friends, majority of the coloured students were settled in the back of the classroom. Damon couldn't help but stare at her, She straightened her cardigan and shifted around in her seat. Damon knew his gaze was making her uncomfortable. A smirk came onto his pink lips as he stared at her. Removing the pencil from his mouth, the blue eyed rebel twisted his head back to the front of the class. He could see Caroline sitting up front with her hands neatly folded on her lap. The man rolled his eyes at the blonde haired woman, he found it amusing how she tried to pull off the whole innocent as a mockingbird thing when in reality she had more sins than the devil himself.

20 minutes passed and the loud bell rang releasing Damon from Science. Damon grabbed his blue binder from off of his desk and looked back at Bonnie, she was silently chatting with her friends while collecting her belongings.

"Did you see the way that White boy looked at you" Jane said grabbing her books "He must have liked what he saw"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend. "And you're crazy, that white boy is too busy flaunting around miss. priss over there to be interested in me, especially since I'm a coloured girl"

" He looked like he wanted to taste a bit of chocolate" Jane giggled at the horrified look on Bonnie's face.

"Jane hush up before you get us into trouble!"

The dark skinned girl laughed "Oh live a little Bonnie! Besides if you did go out with him it wouldn't be the first time a black and a white dated, heck some have children! Last time I checked your daddy was a half breed, those pretty little green eyes you have were passed down to you by a white man" Jane stated. It was true Bonnie's father was mixed with both black and white while her mother was fully black. Bonnie sighed not bothering to continue this pointless conversation anymore

"Drop it Jane, it aint ever going to happen!"

Bonnie quickly grabbed her belongings before storming out of the classroom. Jane sighed before following her best friend, the minute the tall dark skinned girl stepped out of the classroom she spotted icy blue eyes on her. It was the boy who was looking at Bonnie. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but she averted her eyes away from the man and went off in search of her best friend.

After School was finished Bonnie found herself standing alone infront of a bus stop. The young woman hummed a classic tune and tapped her foot to it as she waited for the bus to come. She looked over and saw Jane flirting with Jerome. Jerome was known for being fast and athletic, Bonnie smiled at her friend and waved to her as Jane continued to talk to the handsome man.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice said breaking Bonnie's focus away from her best friend. The young woman slowly turned around until she was face to face with the stranger. Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw who it was, it was the guy from Science. Damon slowly licked his dry lips before continuing to speak "Do you know when the bus arrives?"

Bonnie didn't mean to stare, but she easily got lost in his ever so blue eyes. "Uhh- yeah It should be here in about 5 Minutes"

Damon smirked at her "Oh thanks, I'm Damon by the way" He said extending a hand to her. The green eyed woman looked at it hesitantly before quickly shaking the man's hand "I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett" She uttered out before pulling her hand away from the black haired man.

"Well it's nice to meet you, _Bonnie_"

The way he said her name made the young woman freeze in her place. She clutched onto her books tighter and extending her neck out to see if the bus was nearby. Damon began to whistle a tune as the two stood at the bus stop. Neither spoke, Bonnie remained silent as she tapped her foot along to whatever Damon was whistling. Suddenly the whistling came to a stop.

"You like music?" He asked noticing that she was tapping her foot to the beat.

Bonnie slightly turned to look at him "Yes, I do" Was all she said before turning back around. Damon smiled "I like music too, It relaxes the mind. Who's your favourite band or singer to listen to?" Damon asked politely.

"I'm kind of digging The Supremes right now"

Bonnie stretched her neck out and saw the local bus coming from around the corner. The young woman turned around and faced the man with sparkling blue eyes.

"Looks like the bus is coming"

Damon smirked, the man extended his hand and shook hers. "Well it was nice talking to you" Damon replied before walking away.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the man "But I thought you were riding the bus?"

"No, I asked you when the bus was coming. I got my own wheels. Have a good day Bonnie!" Damon responded before running over to where Stefan was and leaving the young beauty dumbfounded. One of Damon's famous smirks were pressed onto his face as he strolled over to his car.

"What were you talking about with that Bonnie girl?" Stefan asked with one of his thick eyebrows raised up at his older brother.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, I just borrowed a pencil from her and forgot to give it back" Damon said, the blue eyed rebel brought the engine to life and reversed out of the student parking lot. He and his brother made their way over to Jim's Garage to help out their dad.

"So, Caroline was asking about you today.."

"Really? And what did she want?" Damon replied in an annoyed tone.

Stefan straightened out his jacket "I don't know something about how she wants you two to be friends again" Damon took his eyes off of the road for a second to look at his brother. Him and Caroline were never friends, it was more like a hey I think your good looking and would look even better on my arm kind of thing. Their relationship didn't even last for a month.

"Well you can tell Caroline that I'm not interested" Damon said simply. The man pulled up into his father's shop and cut the engine, Damon let out a breath before he braced himself for a long work day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Damon found himself in his father's shop every other day. The blue eyed man continued to make little conversation with Bonnie, sometimes he would actually borrow pencils from her just to say hello. He even walked her to one of her classes once. He didn't seem to mind the questionable glances that a couple of people in the hallways had given him. It wasn't any of their business.<p>

The night had fallen. Thick heavy clouds rolled across the black sky and framed the yellowish moon. Damon was in the garage tuning up a costumer's car for his dad, he seemed to be in the shop a lot lately. It was Jim's way of keeping his eldest son out of trouble. The blue eyed man was covered in oil and dirt, he brought his hand up to his face trying to wipe some off but he only ended up smearing more. Damon sighed and grabbed the dirty white towel and wiped off his hands, he then wiped off his cheeks and threw the towel on the floor.

"Stefan, Damon" Jim's loud voice echoed throughout the shop. The two boys turned around only to see their father with a certain blonde haired woman with blue eyes... . Damon released an annoyed sigh, he never liked her.

"Hi Boys!" Daphne said with a bright smile "Working hard I see"

"Hi Miss. Daphne" Stefan said politely, Damon on the other hand ignored her and went back to working on the car. The sound of Jim clearing his throat made Damon lift his head up from the hood of the car. The black haired rebel turned on the heel of his foot to face his father. Jim's bright blue eyes were hard as he stared at Damon, his muscular arms were folded across his chest.

"Damon!" The voice boomed throughout the shop " Miss. Daphne said hello"

Damon lifted his shoulders up and dropped them as if weights were placed upon them. "Yeah I know, but I don't care" Damon could see the anger rising inside of Jim, instead of hearing his father's raging voice he heard a sickeningly sweet one instead. The woman with bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow walked over to where Damon was and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You know Damon, your mother would be turning around in her grave if she saw the way you're acting" Damon harshly removed her hand from his face and glared at the woman. Miss. Daphne ignored his vicious stare and continued talking "You should really learn from your brother Damon. At least he knows what respect is, goodness gracious if I were your mother-"

"You could never be my mother!" Damon shouted at the woman, his hands were balled up in fists and his nostrils were flaring with anger. Miss. Daphne took steps back until she bumped into Jim's chest. Damon knuckles began to turn white "I don't like you and I don't care about you! You will never replace my mom and how dare you think she could!" Damon screamed directing his anger from Daphne to Jim.

"Damon, relax" Stefan said trying to calm down the situation.

"No I will not calm down!" Damon said, the man was so worked up that he had not noticed a key thing in the situation. Suddenly something sparkled and caught the attention of Damon and Stefan. The two boys followed the gleam only to find themselves looking down at an engagement ring on Miss. Daphne's left hand. Both Damon's and Stefan's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Not only was she wearing an engagement ring but it was their mothers old wedding ring.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be your momma after all" Miss. Daphne said with a wicked smirk on her face. Jim couldn't seem to look at his boys in the face, Stefan looked broken and Damon was pissed.

"Dad say it isn't true!" Stefan pleaded even though he knew it was "Mom died 6 months ago!"

"6 months is a long time Stefan!" Jim replied back, his voice wasn't angry or loud. It was toned down and dull, it's like he wanted to be sad but couldn't.

Damon let out a bitter laugh "What about 15 years dad? Isn't that a long time too? You and mom have been married for 15 years and you're downgrading for her!" Damon pointed a finger at the woman in front of him.

"That's enough Damon!"

"No dad, screw you and your little whore!" Damon shouted, the furious boy walked over to where Daphne was and ripped the ring off of her finger. The woman's mouth dropped in horror at his facial expression. He looked like he was about to go rouge. He then moved to where his father was and glared at him

"You can buy that whore some cheap ring to match her personality. How dare you think that giving her mom's ring was ok. You sicken me!"

Before anyone knew it Damon was on the concrete floor holding his jaw that was aching in pain. The young man spat out blood and looked up at his father whose hand were clenched tightly in a fist. He had hit him. Damon collected himself up from the floor, the black haired boy grabbed his coat and car keys before shoving the ring in his pocket and pushing past his father. He hopped into his car and drove away before anyone could stop him.

* * *

><p>Damon found himself at the lake, he sat alone on the hood of his car. He had managed to get one of his older friends to buy him some beer and a pack of cigarettes. He chugged down the bottle until half of the components inside were missing. Placing the beer beside him he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. The young man sucked in a smoke, held it and then released it. Almost as if all his troubles were being exhaled.<p>

"You never told me you're a smoker" A voice said making the man twist his head. He squinted his eyes in the darkness before he saw who it was. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at Bonnie Bennett approach his car. Damon scooted over making room for her, he watched her hop up onto the hood and fix her clothing afterward.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked before taking in another smoke.

Bonnie looked at him "I like to walk around at night, momma says it's dangerous but I do it anyways" She replied truthfully. The young woman reached over Damon's lap and grabbed his beer. She inspected the bottle and saw that half of it was missing. He never told her he was a drinker either.

"Well it is, you shouldn't do it. There's a lot of creeps, pervs and racist pricks out here. You never know who you will run into"

"I ran into you" She said as if she had nothing to fear, Bonnie brought the bottle to her lips and carefully drank the beer. She made a face once she realized that it was bitter. Damon lightly chuckled at her reaction "How do you drink this stuff!" Bonnie said handing Damon back his beer.

"It helps numb the pain" Damon responded before drinking the rest. Bonnie watched him throw the brown bottle on the grass. The force of the throw wasn't hard enough for the glass to shatter. A small frown played across the green eyed woman's lips as she looked at him.

"And what pain would you need to numb?"

Damon quickly turned his head in her direction "I think the real question is what pain wouldn't I need to numb. I mean my mom died about 6 months ago and my dad hates me because he blames me"

Bonnie took a large amount of air in as she listened to Damon speak "You see I was at a football training camp and got in a little trouble for sneaking in booze. Counsellors found out and called my parents. Dad was too busy in the shop so my mom came to get me. But it was raining heavily that day, the roads were beyond slippery. She ended crashing into another car and before the ambulance could arrive she died. It was all my fault"

Bonnie saw how distressed the boy looked, she saw who his baby blue eyes filled up with water. She put a supportive hand on his shoulder letting him know that she was here for him. Damon broke eye contact and went back to staring ahead of him.

"It's not your fault Damon, it was an accident"

"Yes it was! If I didn't get into trouble she would have never had gotten into the accident."

Bonnie moved her hand from his shoulder to his chin, she then directed his gaze back to her. "Your mom would be proud of you, you made the football team, your helping your dad out and looking after your brother. I'm positive that your mom forgave you Damon, now you just need to forgive yourself"

Without noticing it Damon began to move closer to where the beautiful exotic looking girl was. Bonnie could feel her heart beat increase she could hear the blood rushing throughout her body and the strong drumming sound of her heart beat. Bonnie slowly moved to meet Damon, she wasn't stupid she knew what they were about to do. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. There were many consequences about blacks and whites dating especially in Virginia. People down there didn't necessarily like interracial dating. They thought everyone should just stick with their own.

Their lips finally touched, it was a timid kiss at first both of them were nervous. Their lips were barely touching one another. Bonnie was about to pull back from the awkward kiss until Damon put his hand on her cheek and deepened it. He didn't care who saw and what others had to say. He was not known as being a bad kisser and he was not going to let Bonnie think that about him. Race and colour didn't seem to matter to the two of them at all, they were just a boy and a girl.

After a minute passed Bonnie pulled back. She was lightly panting as she looked at Damon. She had never kissed a boy like that before.

"I'm sorry if I was bad, I never really kissed a boy like that before" Bonnie said awkwardly she jumped off of the hood of the car and tightly crossed her arms over her chest. Damon shook his head "You were amazing" He said truthfully, the young man looked at her intensely . Her lips were swollen courtesy of Damon and her light brown cheeks were flushed. Damon put a hand on his jaw it had still hurt from when he was hit by his father.

"I should get going my dad is going to kill me"

Damon hopped off the hood of his car as well he took hold of the young woman's hand and pulled her close to him.

"I could give you a lift?" He offered, the blue eyed man turned his head over to where his white mustang was. Bonnie looked at his car and then back at him.

"It's alright I'll walk"

"Let me rephrase that I'm going to give you a ride back, you really shouldn't be walking alone in the middle of the night"

A smile crept up on the young woman's face as she looked at Damon. His jaw was outlined with a silver lining from the moon, her eyes moved from his mouth to his nose where a spot on oil from the car he had been working on was still present. A giggle bubbled up inside her as stared at his nose. Damon's eyebrows rose up in confusion, was she laughing at him. Bonnie realized Damon's confusion and slowly moved her hand up to brush the oil off of his nose with the pad of her thumb.

"You had oil on your face" She clarified for him "Don't worry about it you still look adorable"

One of Damon's signature smirks appeared on his face. "Oh, you have some oil on your face too"

"Where?" Bonnie replied urgently, her green eyes were wide and she moved her hand up to wipe off any oil that might have been on her face. Damon's face was serious as he looked at her. His crystal blue eyes were like the ocean. They were still, deep and calm but underneath the surface there were many things that were unseen. Hidden motives. Damon took a step closer to her and heard her breathing become quicker. The young rebel dipped his head down and stopped until his lips were inches away from hers "Right there" Damon said before crushing her lips with his again. This time it didn't start off shy or barely a brush of the mouth. Instead Damon's arms snaked their way around Bonnie's waist and he dominated the kiss. Bonnie felt a tingly sensation run throughout her body, he kissed her fast, hard and with a purpose. His tongue crept its way inside of her mouth and danced with hers in a secret waltz that nobody else knew but them. Oxygen became an enemy as Bonnie realized that she needed to pull back from his warm tight embrace and breathe. Bonnie moved her hands to his strong chest and slowly pushed the man away from her. They both were breathing heavily. The two star crossed lovers walked back to Damon's car.

The drive was fairly quiet, Bonnie thought about all the events that occurred earlier on. They were coming close to Bonnie's neighbourhood.

"You can drop me off right here" Bonnie replied as she took off her seatbelt.

Damon's eyebrows rose up in curiosity. "Why? I'll just drop you at your house"

"No really here's good, besides I only live 5 minutes away from here I'll be fine. Thank you for driving me halfway" Bonnie replied before quickly giving Damon a peck on the cheek and hopping out of the car. Damon's eyes watched her walk away "No problem" He muttered to himself. He felt a pairs of eyes on him there was a group of older black men standing outside of a local music store. None of them breathed a word, they simply watched him. Damon gave the men a slight smile before turning around and making his way home.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" Jane called out running to the woman's house. "Bonnie come here quick!"<p>

"What is it?"

"It's Andrew!"

Bonnie stopped braiding her little neighbours hair "Lily go inside with Ben until I come back alright?" Bonnie said to the little girl.

"But Ben isn't as fun as you"

"I know sweetheart but I promise I'll be back soon okay?"

The girl nodded and went inside the house, Bonnie quickly jumped up from the steps and smoothed out her yellow dress before following her best friend. She saw the man slowly approach her. His fist were clenched and his eyes were hard. Bonnie gulped down her fear and walked over to where Andrew was meeting him halfway.

"What's the matter Jane? Andrew seems fine"

Jane bowed her head down not making any eye contact with Bonnie. "Andrew should tell you himself"

"What is it?"

"Mr. G told me he saw you with a white boy last night Bonnie!" Andrew sneered at her "What were you doing with him when you're with me!"

"I'm not your girlfriend Andrew!" Bonnie yelled at him "I'm not yours to claim and I will never be yours to claim!"

"Fine then answer the question what were you doing with the white boy? What do those crackers get you hot and heavy all of a sudden?"

Jane stepped up and pushed Andrew back a little "Hush up boy, you have no right to talk like that. You might as well cut out your tongue" Andrew moved Jane away from him. He then walked over to where Bonnie was and put a large hand on her face. Andrew dipped his head to where Bonnie's ear was "Don't let anyone tell they saw you with that white boy again Bonnie because I can assure you, you won't like it"

Andrew quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek before walking away with Jerome. Jane looked over to where Bonnie was and hugged her best friend "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I never told him anything. He just told me he saw you with that Damon guy and told me to call for you"

"It's alright Jane, it's alright"

* * *

><p>Despite Andrew's warning it didn't stop Bonnie from seeing Damon. She wasn't his and she wanted him to know that. The two were lying down looking up at the vibrant stars at the lake. Bonnie slowly sat up and reached out for her bag. She dug around inside of it until she found what she had been looking for.<p>

"I brought you something" Bonnie said before handing over the item to Damon. The young man looked down at the object Bonnie gave him and smiled. It was his favourite candy Black Licorice. "Even though It's completely disgusting I know how much you like that stuff so enjoy"

Damon couldn't help but smile at the gesture "Thanks Baby Bird" Damon responded; the charming man leaned over and pressed a thankful kiss on her cheek. The two regarded the calm lake, soft ripples rode across the dark water and died out before meeting the shore. This was their place where they could hide away from the world and enjoy the others company.

In a swift movement Damon was on his feet holding out his hand to the young woman "Get up" said the mysterious man. Bonnie gave him a questioning look but none the less allowed the man to take her hand and pull her up onto her feet.

"Where are we going?"

Damon pulled his black t-shirt over his head and plopped it onto the grass "For A swim" He said with a smile. Bonnie watched him kick off his boots and remove his white socks that had a hole in the big toe. She felt the blood rush through her as she looked at him. He was gorgeous. The young woman became shy and decided to turn around giving him privacy. She heard a deep chuckle emerge from the man.

"You can turn around you know, I still have my jeans on"

Bonnie felt embarrassed, the young woman slowly turned around and faced Damon.

"Are you joining me?" Damon asked he folded his arms over his bare chest and waited for the girl to respond. Bonnie sucked in a breath instead of replying to him the young woman unbuttoned her white cardigan and removed her matching white flats. Damon smiled when he saw her coming towards him. He took hold of her hand and lead her into the lake.

The minute the freezing cold water hit her skin she was ready to get out. "It's freezing in here!" Bonnie complained, the green eyed girl started to walk back to the shore but Damon caught her and pulled her back into the water.

"I thought you were brave Bennett!"

"I am Salvatore! But I hate being cold"

An idea hit the eldest Salvatore brother like a train. He placed his hands on Bonnie's hips and lifted her up from the water. Without warning the man plunged her into the dark water and quickly lifted her back up to the surface.

"Damon!" She exclaimed angrily. She pushed back the long strands of hair out of her face and gave him the biggest death glare known to man. Damon laughed at the sight of her. Her baby blue dress clung to her wet skin as well as her dark brown locks. Suddenly he found himself being splashed with cold water. He slowly wiped the beads of water from his face while giving her a look that meant one thing.

This was war.

The two disturbed the clam still water and began splashing one another like there was no tomorrow. Bonnie pounced on Damon trying to dunk him under water like he had done to her. She was close but no cigar. Instead her plan backfired on her when she felt Damon trying to plunge her under the water. She thought quickly and wrapped her legs around his jean covered waist. Her arms clung onto his neck as if she was holding on for her dear life. If she was going down so was he.

The bodies went underneath the water and instantly came back up. Bonnie's arms and legs were still wrapped around Damon. She felt his arms snake around her and support her up. No words needed to be exchanged, Damon's soft lips crushed Bonnie's bringing her into an intimate kiss. She found herself drifting away from reality as a sweetness rushed through her. The kiss was slow and passion filled. If Bonnie wasn't already hoisted up on Damon's waist she was sure she would have already fallen on the ground because of the knee weakening kiss Damon was giving her.

Damon trudged through the water and back onto the grass where the blanket was. Their lips never parted throughout the journey. Bonnie's hand were now tangled in Damon's raven black hair as they kissed. Damon carefully laid her down on the blanket and kissed the life out of her. He waited a couple of seconds before he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. Bonnie closed her eyes in bliss when she felt Damon leave fast pepper kisses all over her neck. His hands roamed her curves and landed on her bare thigh. Damon suddenly stopped and pulled back, he knew where this was leading to and if they didn't stop now there was no going back.

"Are you sure you want to do this cause we can stop if you're uncomfortable"

Bonnie thought it over. She knew Damon was already experienced but she also knew that she could trust him. She looked at him square in the eyes and saw the thick cloud of desire swirl in his own.

"I want to" She whispered up at him.

"A-are you sure?" He didn't want to pressure her into anything. He knew that he really wanted to granted that a certain part of him was starting to become a little excited but he needed to make sure that she wouldn't regret it afterwards. A giggle came from the girl as she massaged his scalp "Yes I'm sure" She replied before bringing his head back down to meet her lips. The two came together and expressed their love more than words could.

* * *

><p>Bonnie quickly knocked on Jane's window, she had gotten Damon to agree to drop her off a mile or two away from her community because she didn't want to stir up any trouble with Andrew. She tried again to urgently knock on Jane's window. It was well late and she knew if she went home she would be in deep trouble. A smile came to her face when she saw Jane appear to the window.<p>

"What's up?" Jane said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "And why are you soaked?"

"I'll explain everything later just let me in"

Jane groaned before she opened her window more and removed the mesh allowing the woman to climb into the window. Bonnie grabbed a scrunchie and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She watched as Jane pulled out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of her brother's gym shorts from her dresser and threw it over to Bonnie.

"Here change out of the wet clothes and put these on"

Bonnie gratefully took the clothes and began to change. Jane moved back towards her bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it over to Bonnie.

"So why are you here again?"

"Because it's too late to go home and my parent's will blow their lids if I stepped in the house now especially like this!"

Jane smiled "And let me guess the reason you're like that is because of that white boy from class" She said with a tease. Jane was the only person Bonnie trusted to tell about her secret relationship with Damon. She knew the young woman wouldn't spill a word since it was her idea to quote on quote "Taste some white chocolate."

"So what were you and Mr. Fine up to anyways?"

When Bonnie didn't answer instantly Jane turned to her best friend and saw the light blush appear on her face. Jane's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it, it didn't take her long to figure out what kept Bonnie out so late.

"Oh you two did the nasty!" Jane exclaimed in a rather loud whisper.

"Shut up Jane!"

"Was he any good?"

Bonnie smiled "Better than good" she admitted honestly "He was amazing!"

"Well if it was that good maybe I need to get myself a bit of white chocolate too" Jane joked making Bonnie laugh.

"What about Jerome? How are y'all?"

"Good, he told me he loves me!"

Bonnie silently squealed, she was overjoyed for her best friend. Bonnie let out a small yawn and stretched out her arms over her head. The young woman slipped underneath the covers and placed her head on the pillow Jane had given her. "Well I'm beyond happy for you but I'm also dead tired. See you in the morning girl!" Bonnie said before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"Night Bon Bon"

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Jim grouched angrily when he saw his son walk in the door "Where have you been?"<p>

Damon rolled his eyes at his father, their relationship had only gotten worse. Damon kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket "Out" He replied clearly not wanting to make conversation with his dad.

"Damon, Stefan tells me you've been hanging around a black girl at school? How he saw you talking with her at a bus stop or walking with her to a class"

This made Damon stop in his tracks.

"Is she the reason why you're acting out like this?" Jim asked his son "If so I want you to stay away from her, she's only going to bring trouble!"

"Firstly you don't know anything! I walk with her to another class because we have more than one class together. And secondly I'm not going to stop seeing her just because you tell me to"

"Damon you're the one who doesn't know anything! You think people aren't watching and talking about it! They aren't fond of interracial friendships down here" Jim yelled at his son "You're going to stop being friends with that black girl and if you embarrass this family so help me God"

"So God help you what?" Damon challenged his eyes were hard and deadly. A silence fell amoung the two as they stared at each other. Damon could feel his anger towards his father and brother bubbling up. Jim finally spoke cutting through the thick silence.

"Go to your room now! You're grounded for a month Damon, that means no hanging out after school and I'm taking your car away"

Damon fished around in his pockets and pulled out his keys "Here take 'em" He yelled back and threw it on the floor. Damon didn't wait for his father to say anything instead he spun around on the heel of his foot and made his way up the stairs. Damon walked past Stefan's room. It took all of his willpower not to go in the and kick his younger brother's ass.

Jim heard Damon slam his room door shut and sighed. He didn't know what to do with him, he was becoming a lost cause. The older man sat down on the couch and rubbed his face with his large hands. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he spoke to himself "Why did things have to get so hard after you left Maria, why?"

"It's going to be alright Jim" Daphne said as she emerged from the kitchen, the woman moved to her fiancée and rubbed his shoulders "It's going to be alright"

* * *

><p>"Hey Dammy-boy long time no see" Matt called out to his friend. Damon turned his head and saw Matt, Tyler and Stefan approach him. He gave Stefan a look making his younger brother bow his head down in shame.<p>

"What's up?" Damon replied as he pulled his English textbook from his locker.

"We were planning on going to see a flick later on wanna come?" Tyler asked while pulling a piece of mint gum from his pocket. Damon looked at the group of boys and shook his head "I can't I'm grounded" He replied bitterly as he looked at Stefan.

"Damon I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah? Well you can take your sorry and shove it up your ass"

"What's the deal with you two?" Matt asked, the blonde haired man moved towards the lockers and leaned on it.

"Nothing" Damon replied before closing his locker and engaging in small talk with the rest of the guys. Matt saw a little black boy walking alone in the empty hallways. His hands were filled books and he looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. Damon felt Matt nudge him "Look at that loser!" He said pointing to the boy who hadn't reached his growth spurt yet.

"Hey kid" Matt called out "What's your name?"

Matt became annoyed when the boy didn't respond. "Are you deaf? I said what's your name!"

The boy came to a stop and looked at Matt "It's Ben" He replied before continuing his walk. Matt peeled himself off of the lockers and slapped the books out of the boys hands. Damon watched him with hard eyes.

"Leave him be Matt!" He called out but Matt ignored Damon and continued to bother the boy.

"What did you think you're too good to tell me your name when I first asked for it!" Matt yelled at him. The blonde haired boy grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him into the lockers.

"Matt!" Damon yelled out "I said let him go!"

"Awh come on Damon I'm just having fun"

"This isn't fun now let him go!"

"And what if I said no?"

Damon moved to where Matt was and glared at him harshly. He then took Matt's hands and removed it from the boy's shirt before he roughly pinned Matt up against the lockers. Matt tried to move but Damon had a strong grip on the football player.

"Do you find this fun? Do you like being pinned up against a locker?" Damon tightened his grip on Matt "What you have no balls now huh? Why don't you grow up Matt before you get yourself hurt!"

Damon released Matt from the hold he had him in. Matt looked at Damon angrily and then back at the small boy "You're going to pay for that Salvatore, I'll catch you on the flipside!" Matt stormed out of the school and Tyler and Stefan followed him like lost puppies. Damon looked down at the boy who was trying to calm himself down.

"You don't have to be afraid of me I won't hurt you" Damon said assuringly, he crouched down and helped the boy up from the floor. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" Damon extended his right hand and waited for the boy to shake it.

"B-ben, Ben Bennett"

Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the boy's name. He was a Bennett, he must be Bonnie's little brother. A smile came onto Damon's face as he looked at Ben.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ben, and if those jerks ever try to hurt you again just let me know"

Ben smiled "T-thank you Damon" The small boy grabbed his books from the floor and began to walk off to his next class.

"Do you wan't me to walk with you to your class?" Damon asked nicely. He watched Ben turn around with a smile on his face "No thank you" He replied "I'll be okay"

Damon stood in the hallway and watched the boy disappear around the corner before he picked up his own backpack and made his way to his class.

* * *

><p>"Today this nice boy helped me when a group of bullies were bothering me!" Ben said at the dinner table, the boy put more mashed potatoes on his place and poured himself more juice.<p>

"Really?" His mother Lilth said looking at her husband. "And just who was this boy who helped you"

Ben stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth before he answered the woman "He said his name was Damon Salvatore." Bonnie nearly choked on her food when the name left Ben's lips. She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before grabbing her juice and drinking some of it.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" Her dad David said handing his daughter more napkins.

"Yeah I'm good, I just know who he's talking about he's in my science class"

"Well he seems like a fine black man now eat up your greens benjy"

"Oh but he wasn't black mom, he's white!"

Everyone in the table stopped eating except for Bonnie, she was beyond starving. Lilth looked at her little boy "Well tell him I said thank you for looking out for you. But understand this not all white people are nice like that Ben. You just watch out and not trust every single person because of what that boy did for you. You heard?"

"Yes mom"

"Good" Lilth replied before picking up her fork and continue eating her food. Bonnie smile inwardly thinking about the kind thing Damon had done for her brother. She set out to thank the man the minute she saw him again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie leaned against the cold blue metal locker that belonged to none other than Damon Salvatore. She had written him a note in class to meet her here. The minute she saw the blue eyed black haired man turn the corner she gave him a look to follow her to the downstairs stairwell that nobody used. A smile came onto Damon's face as he looked at her.<p>

"Couldn't get enough of me I see" He said cockily as he made his way down the staircase. Bonnie rolled her green eyes at him "You actually came to meet me here seems like you're the one who couldn't get enough of me"

"You're right" Damon said moving closer to her "I can't get enough of you"

This made butterflies appear in Bonnie's stomach. The young woman wore an ear to ear smile as she looked at her secret lover. Bonnie took hold of the ends of Damon's jean jacket and played with it.

"I called you here because I wanted to say thank you"

Damon's face scrunched up in confusion. "Thank you for what?"

"For stopping those bullies from hurting my brother. You should have seen him yesterday he was practically glowing when he re-told the story to us. Then when he told us it was you who was his knight and shinning armor I had to make sure to thank you"

"I honestly didn't know Ben was your brother until he told me his last name"

"Even better" Bonnie smiled while playing with the jacket "That means you naturally have a good heart"

"So does that mean I get a reward for my good deeds?"

Bonnie shook her head "No, because real good deeds don't need rewards" Bonnie held in a laugh when she saw Damon pout. The young woman smiled and used the ends of his jacket to pull him closer to her. She looked to make sure no one was coming "But since you asked for it" She said before touching lips with the rebellious boy. In a swift movement Damon had her hoisted up around his waist, he removed his lips from hers and began to suck on her neck.

"Damon stop someone could see" Bonnie giggled as the man playfully bit on her neck. One second he was biting her then the next it either changed into a lick or a kiss. Damon growled into her neck "Who cares let them see" He said, his tone was completely serious. Bonnie slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and placed them back on the floor.

"I'll see you later on?"

Damon smiled "Yeah see you later" He watched her walk up the stairs and waited a minute or two before he went up and back to his assigned classroom. In the shadows of the staircase lurked a man with an intention to catch two people with a dirty secret. One that would give him enough evidence to do damage to them and tear them apart. And that man was none other than Andrew...

School went by quickly and Damon found himself outside of school waiting for Stefan to come out because Stefan was now in control of driving Damon to and from School. Damon saw a mob of men approach him. He looked at the face closely and saw that it was Andrew Carter and a bunch of his friends.

"Can I help you guys?" Damon said raising an eyebrow at the men.

"Yeah you can stay the hell away from my girl and stick with your own!" Andrew said harshly at him "Now I'll let you off with a warning if you promise to leave Bonnie alone"

Damon laughed at Andrew. "Well it won't be effective because I'm not leaving Bonnie alone and last time I checked she's not yours"

"Do you think I'm kidding white boy? Jerome does this clown think I'm kidding?"

"I think he does Andrew" Jerome responded "Maybe you should show him that you're not joking around"

Bonnie and Jane were standing by the bus stop when they heard a riot coming from the back of the school. The two girls could make out the voices it was clear as day to them. Bonnie looked wide eyed at Jane and the two of them dropped their belongings and ran to the back of the school to see what was going on.

"If you wanna fight fine then we'll fight but it'll just be me and you no one else and no weapons just our fists" Damon clarified to Andrew.

"My fists will be the only thing I need to kick your ass!"

By the time Bonnie and Jane arrived at the back of the school the two boys had already begun to fight. Bonnie watched in horror when she saw Damon and Andrew throwing punches at one another. She instantly tried to break the fight up before it got out of hand.

"Stop it!" She screamed "Stop"

Bonnie moved to physically separate the two but Jane held her back afraid that her friend would get hurt in the fight. The two continued to beat each other into pulps until the sound of the principals voice separated them apart. Everyone who stood watching the fight turned and ran away everyone except Bonnie and Jane.

"Salvatore and Carter my office now!" The principal yelled "As for you two I suggest you find your way home"

Jane grabbed Bonnie's hand and lead her back to where the bus stop was. The principal lead the way and seated the boys once they made it to the office.

"Damon and Andrew you both have history of fights" She declared "And for that you will be punished, this is the last straw. Both of you will be expelled for a month. I'll contact your parents and let them know of your punishments now clean yourselves up and go home!"

Andrew and Damon walked separate ways out of the school to avoid any tension. When Damon stepped foot on the school steps he saw Bonnie standing there waiting to talk to him. The man sighed before walking down the steps to meet her.

"What was that about?" Bonnie exclaimed, the young girl folded her arms over her chest.

"We fought about you, Andrew knows about us and thinks that you belong to him I had to straighten that out"

Bonnie frowned when she saw the cuts on Damon and the bruise that was bound to form on his left cheek. She covered her face in her hands "How bad is your punishment?" She asked not quite sure if she really wanted to find out.

"Suspended for a month" Damon said running a hand through his hair "And probably worse when I get home"

"Oh Damon, I'm so sorry this is all my fault"

"I'm as much to blame for this, I chose to fight Andrew" Damon replied "I'll talk to you as soon as I can okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head and pressed a kiss on his cheek before walking away. Damon sighed and started his long lonely walk home where he was bound to be in deeper trouble.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him" Jim ranted as he paced back and forth in the living room.<p>

"No you're not" Daphne replied handing Jim a glass of water to try and get him to do something else other than pacing back and forth like a psycho. Stefan was seated in the living room couch waiting for his brother to come home. Everyone in the living room froze when Damon walked through the door.

"Damon get in here now!" Jim called out, the older man took a seat on the couch waiting for his eldest son to join them. Damon slowly stepped into the living room and saw Stefan, Ms. Daphne and his father waiting for him.

"Do you want to explain to me why you're suspended for a month?"

Damon looked at his father. "It's nothing that you don't already know pops"

"Don't be a smart ass Damon!" Jim folded his arms over his chest "Did you fight over that coloured girl?"

Damon rolled his eyes at his father. He didn't expect him to understand anything the blue eyed man walked across the room and took a seat on the couch. Jim tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Damon to respond to his question.

"Yes I did"

"Damon I told you that I didn't want you hanging out with her anymore! You see all that girl did was cause trouble now you're suspended for a week. My God Damon if you would take your head out of your ass for a second and actually listen to me none of this wouldn't have happened. But no you had to be the rebel you are and continue being friends with her!"

Damon felt his blood begin to boil, he was tired of his father insulting him. The black haired young man let out a humourless laugh as he gazed at his father. Damon rose up from the couch and continued laughing almost as if he had gone mad.

"We aren't just friends dad. You don't kiss your friends, you don't dream about your friends, you don't make love to your friends Dad!" Damon yelled he noticed Jim's reaction to his words and smiled inwardly. The young man licked his lips before he continued to speak "Yeah that's right dad we were in a relationship. Correction we still are in a relationship and we are still going to be in a relationship and you wanna know why? It's because I love her"

Jim hopped off of the couch faster than the speed of light "Take it back Damon! You don't mean it, and you never did any of those things with that black girl!" Jim yelled at him trying to make himself believe it.

"Oh but I did and I do" Damon said with a smirk present on his face "And you know what I enjoy kissing her and being in a relationship with her and making loooooooove to her. What can I say dad your son truly does love his chocolate!"

Damon's voice was loud and his eyes were squinted at his father. Jim didn't blow up like Damon expected him to instead he turned to and gave him a look. Damon watched Stefan get up from the couch and head upstairs. Damon looked questioningly at his father. Damon then moved his gaze from Jim to Miss. Daphne. Her eyes were filled with sorry.

"I wish things would be differently Damon" She said before walking out of the living and heading upstairs into his father's room.

"What is she talking about?"

Jim let out a sigh and then faced his son "I called your Aunt Susan and we talked about some things" Jim trailed. He couldn't look his son in the eyes at this exact moment, as much as he loved Damon he was doing what would be best for him.

"Some things like what!" Damon replied with clenched teeth.

"You're going to be living with your Aunt in Canada" Jim answered putting a hand on the back of his head. Damon's face fell as he looked at his father, he had to be kidding him. There was no way his dad would actually ship him off to Canada.

"For how long?"

"I don't know Damon for however long it takes you to straighten yourself out. This will be good for you -"

"No it'll be good for you!" Damon shouted at his dad "You must really hate me or something for you to actually ship me off to Canada! I have a life here, I have someone I love here. If you follow through with this I will never speak to you ever again"

"Damon I'm sorry but everything has been determined you will be going there in 3 days. We're doing this because we love you and we want to see you grow into the man you're supposed to be"

Angry tears were beginning to fill Damon's crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a screw up dad, I hope you enjoy your new life with your saint of a son and your new wife!" Damon grabbed the keys for the mustang and stormed out of the house. Jim walked towards the window and watched his son drive away. He couldn't take it he needed help with Damon and his sister was willing to help him with the troubled boy.

Tears filled Jim's eyes and fell down his rough cheeks. For the first time in a long time Jim actually sat down on the chair and had himself a good cry.

* * *

><p>It was the day before Damon was leaving Mystic Falls to live with his Aunt up in British Columbia. The Salvatore still had the keys to his white Mustang, he told his dad that he would drive Stefan to school. The drive there was awkwardly silent, Stefan apologized for telling their father about everything and Damon whole heartedly forgave him. He watched as Stefan hopped out of the car and made his way inside of the school building. Damon spotted Bonnie walking alone. The man drove his car to where she was and hollered at her.<p>

"Get in" He said simply.

"Are you crazy I have class"

"Well today you're skipping class and you're coming with me"

Bonnie sighed "As much as I'd love to I can't I have to write a major test today. How about you meet me here around 8:30pm?" She responded. Damon ran a hand through his messy locks and nodded "Fine, I'll meet you here at 8:30pm" The young man was about to drive off but he quickly stopped himself. "Hey Bonnie" he called out watching the green eyed beauty come to a halt. She turned around and looked at Damon.

"I love you" He said honestly, Bonnie thought that she was going to melt on the pavement the minute the words left his lips. Damon flashed her a smile before he drove off leaving the woman speechless.

Damon found himself at the school again, the young man sat there waiting for Bonnie to arrive. He sat alone in his white mustang humming a classic tune. The sound of footsteps brought Damon back into reality he smiled when he saw Bonnie. Deciding to be a gentleman he got out of his car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Bonnie beamed as she got in the car.

"You're welcome"

Damon made his way back over to the driver's side and drove to their place where they could forget about all of their problems. The place where they shared their first kiss and their first time together. Once they made it to the lake Damon cut the engine. They sat in silence until Damon turned to face Bonnie.

"So why are we here Damon?" Bonnie asked breaking all things silent. The young man fiddled with his hands, there was no easy way to tell Bonnie that he would be moving to Canada tomorrow.

"I want to enjoy you while I still have you" Damon whispered loud enough so that she could hear. This made Bonnie's eyebrow rise up in confusion "What are you talking about?" She replied with a concerned expression written on her face.

"There's no easy way to say this Bon but- I'm moving to Canada tomorrow. My dad's shipping me off with my Aunt because he thinks I'll be better off there"

"Away from me"

"You know if I could do anything to stay here with you I would" Damon replied putting a hand on her cheek "Look at me, I love you Bonnie Bennett and I will always love you. I promise to come back and visit you as much as I can"

By now tears had already fallen from the young woman's eyes "I just wish you didn't have to go at all" Damon brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Damon unbuckled his seatbelt and moved towards the girl. He kissed her slowly savouring her lips.

"Me either" He breathed out once he pulled back from the kiss. Damon then put a hand in his leather jacket pocket and fished around in there until he pulled out a ring that was on a chain. It was a beautiful ring that had a classic white diamond. Bonnie's eyes pratically popped out of their sockets when she saw it.

"I want you to have this, that way you'll always remember me" Damon said as he put the chain with the ring on it around Bonnie's neck. Bonnie instantly clutched the ring in her hands.

"Damon you didn't have to do this" She said as she looked down at it "It must have cost a fortune"

"Yes I did that way you'll always remember me" Damon said with a faint smile "And it use to belong to my mother so it didn't cost a thing"

"Oh gosh Damon I can't take this, it was your mothers" Bonnie said trying to take the chain off of her neck to give it back to Damon.

"I want you to have it"

"No you should save it, I'm sure this means a lot to you. You should give it to someone special"

"You're the only person I want to give it to Bonnie" Damon replied "I trust you"

Bonnie fiddled with the beautiful ring in her hands "You're going to want it back believe me" She said trying to convince the man to take his mother's ring back. A chuckle emergered from Damon as he looked at her "Well if I ever do want it back I'll know where to find it" He replied looking at her dead in the eyes. Bonnie could feel the tears forming in her eyes all over again.

"I love you" Damon whispered to her making her heart melt and shatter at the same time. Bonnie looked at Damon and put a smile on her face "I love you too" She replied feeling Damon's hands cup her face. The young man kissed her with all he had. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Bonnie gladly opened her mouth to him. She felt shivers run down her spine when their tongues touched. She heard her seatbelt unbuckle. In a swift movement she was in Damon's lap. Her hands played in his soft hair massaging his scalp. Damon broke the kiss and placed his lips on her neck.

"I'm- going- to- miss- you- so - damn- much" Damon said in between kisses. Bonnie carefully removed Damon from her neck. She removed his leather jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. With every button that came undone she placed a kiss there, she continued to do so until his shirt was clean off of his body. She looked at him in the eyes before she got off of his lap and climbed into the backseat of his car bringing the man along with her. That night they came together for the very last time. In the morning Damon had said his goodbyes to everyone and made his way to Canada.

* * *

><p>*48 years later*<p>

A 65 year old Damon Salvatore walked into a local store with his little granddaughter in his hand. The man smiled it felt good to be back in Mystic Falls, he had returned to celebrate Stefan's and his wife Sandra's 36th year of marriage.

"Grandpa Grandpa can I get an icecream?" Damon's granddaughter Sarah said. Damon smiled down at her and nodded his head "Yes you can" He replied and walked with her to the freezer near the back of the store where all the icecream bars were. Damon spotted a little boy standing by the freezer he was having a hard time reaching for the bar of icecream he wanted. The little boy had a mocha skin colour and exhilarating green eyes.

"Do you need some help there?" Damon asked looking at the little boy.

The green eyed boy looked up at him. "Yes sir!"

Damon smiled and reached down to grab Sarah and the green eyed boy bars of icecream. He crouched down and handed one to each of them. Suddenly a voice rang through the store it was sweet and gentle.

"Luke, Luke where did you go?"

The green eyed boy giggled "I'm over here grandma!" the boy called out. Damon stood back onto his feet and waited for the little boy's grandmother to arrive. The man nearly had a heart attack when he saw just exactly who this boy's grandmother was. Around the corner came none other than Bonnie Bennett, her grey hair was tied up into a bun and she wore a long black skirt with a matching cardigan. Damon's eyes landed on the chain she had on. It was silver and had a ring on it. It was the exact same one he had given her 48 years ago.

"There you are!" Bonnie said taking hold of her grandson's hand "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him for me" Bonnie replied she looked up at Damon. His eyes were still as blue as they were when she first met him.

"It's nice to see you again" Damon said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Bonnie said staring at the man clueless.

"It's me, Damon. Damon Salvatore"

Bonnie frowned shaking her head "I'm sorry but that name doesn't ring a bell. Anyways thank you for watching Luke here for me come on Lukey let's go thank the man"

"Thank you" The little boy said as he followed his grandmother to the cashier.

Sarah looked up at her grandfather. "Who was that grandpa?"

"An old friend but she doesn't really remember me anymore"

"How come?" Sarah asked as she took hold of her grandfather's hand. Damon watched Bonnie place her things on the counter and pay for them. He watched curiously as she wrote something down and handed it to the cashier.

"We haven't spoken to each other in years" Damon told his granddaughter. He frowned when he saw Bonnie walk out of the store with Luke in her hand. Damon led his granddaughter to the cashier.

"That'll be 2.50 sir" The young man said waiting for Damon to pay him. Damon handed the cashier the money and was about to leave until the cashier stopped him. "Wait that old lady wanted me to give you this"

Damon looked questioningly at the man. The cashier handed Damon a bag of black Licorice and a little slowly opened the note that Bonnie had written to him;

_- Dear Damon,_  
><em>When I saw you I nearly died.<em>  
><em>It was a long time no see indeed. <em>

_Some of my best memories involved you._  
><em>You took great care of yourself.<em>  
><em>And you have yourself a cute granddaughter.<em>  
><em>Anyways I got to run but it was nice seeing you again<em>  
><em>Love always,<em>

_Bonnie Bennett._

_P.S- If you ever want your ring back you'll know just where to find me._  
><em>Enjoy the black Licorice; I know how much you love that stuff.<em>

A smile was plastered on Damon's face he opened the bag of Licorice and began to eat one. He walked out of the store a happy man.

She remembered him.

* * *

><p>An: Alright well I hope you guys liked it, like I said before I'm kinda testing the waters with this one. Please feel free to correct me if I got any historical facts wrong, my main sorce is google  wikipedia ( shake my head) I kinda always wanted to write a fic like this. I guess you could say I got inspired by all the movies I watched especailly one called A Bronx Tale or something like that the main focus wasn't about an interracial couple but it did have one and it showed the tension between both races. I honestly hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought (: Thanks so much for reading have a great week and God Bless

P.s- I will be updating ADMTNT AND We All fall down AND For all the right reasons soon so look out for those (: Thanks again!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
